


A Single Thread

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Cum control, Dominance, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, M/M, Master Tech, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Power Play, Public Nudity, Shower Sex, Subjugation, Submission, Upgardes, dom!Laim, sub!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Theo is grateful and bound to Liam through the connection of the blade that can put him back into Purgatory.  Grateful he wants to give Liam what he wants most.  Someone who truly understands him.





	A Single Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief Takes Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074077) by [ract46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46). 



> I give credit to Ract46 for the Master Tech stories, read his stuff, it’s worth it.

Theo stood in the door to Liam’s bathroom, watching Liam shower silently as he could feel how broken Liam was feeling.  Hayden had left him when her sister had moved them out of town to escape all the insanity with the riders.  Liam had retreated into himself in the ensuing darkness and Theo was feeling the edge of it through the bond of magic that bound him to Liam.  Only Liam could put him back in the ground.  Others could kill him, but his freedom was entirely at Liam’s discretion.  He wanted to help lift Liam’s spirits and had been thinking about how to go about it for weeks now.  But as he watched Liam bathing he finally realized how he could move forward with his plan to make Liam feel better.  
  
Shedding his t shirt and his sleep shorts, Theo slinked into the shower in the nude and started soaping Liam’s back.  Liam jumped and made to cover himself as he tried, and failed, to look at anything but Theo’s cock.  
  
“Dude!” Liam blushed.  
  
“I can get your back…”  
  
“You’re naked…” Liam blushed harder.  
  
“Kind of have to be to get in the shower with you.”  
  
“Yeah… about that….” Liam turned his head.  
  
“You’re wondering why.” Theo nodded.  
  
“Yeah… why would be good.. can you get out of the shower?” Liam whined.  
  
“I want to make you feel good.” Theo replied, dropping to his knees.  “So I want to offer my body for your sexual desires.” Theo stood on his knees before Liam who was losing his shy nature and looking bewildered at Theo.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I know you’ve had to… start touching yourself again.”  
  
“I don’t….”  
  
“I know without _her_ you’ve….”  
  
“can we not talk about…”  
  
“You need to have some kind of relief and living on top of one another I know it’s hard on you.  Because you don’t get enough alone time and you try… I’ve even been trying to find reasons not to come home till late while I wait for you to finish.”  
  
“T-thanks…” Liam was still covering himself but not as stringently.  
  
“But I want to help…” Theo looked up at him, his eyes going amber.  “I want to help you…. I owe you.”  
  
“Theo…”  
  
“I’m new to … doing this…” Theo blushed.  “But I’ll learn.”  
  
“Theo I’m not... I mean... I’m flattered… but you… you’re a guy.”  
  
“That doesn’t need to be… used… while we… while I… help you out.” Theo bit his lip.  
  
“You… you’d be okay not… you know.” Liam was flush.  
  
“If it helps you.  I can go without.” Theo looked up at the smell of arousal and saw Liam’s hands drop away to reveal his hard arousal as the water cascaded down his muscular battle hardened body, as he looked down at Theo, with his amber eyes and his fangs already peaking out.  
  
“Y…you like that… ?” Theo blushed.  
  
“Stop talking.” Liam put his hand near Theo’s ear before pulling him forwards, putting his weeping tip to Theo’s lips and Theo looked up at him before taking him into his mouth.  He’d been against this.  Been so ready to bolt.  But the idea of taking this.  Taking his pleasure and Theo not getting any of his own, it tripped a trigger in his arousal that Liam didn’t know was there.  Before too long he was fucking Theo’s throat with all his force, enough that it probably would have broken a normal person’s jaw.  He wanted this.  He wanted to make Theo take him and swallow him down.  Fuck it was everything he’d been missing.  And as he latched on to Theo’s head and forced himself that extra inch down Theo’s throat before he swelled and emptied himself over and over again, Liam let himself drown in the bliss that was his release.  In the end he pulled back, panting and feeling more complete then he had in weeks.  He looked down at Theo with his swollen cock and need in his eyes.  
  
“You don’t touch that.” Liam looked him in the eyes.  “If you were a woman I’d fuck your cunt, and if I was gay I’d fuck your ass.  But I’m not and you’re not.  So you’re going to blow me and jerk me off and service my cock.  And you’re going to do it without putting any thought into getting yourself off.  No more jerking off.  No more sex.  You only get off when and how I say.  Is that understood?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Theo nodded, his eyes glowing.  
  
“Good boy.  Get the towels I’m ready to be dried and then I’ll fuck that throat of yours again in a bit.” Liam turned back to the shower and finished up as Theo walked out of the shower and got the towel ready for when Liam got out and he dried him off.  Only once Liam was dry did he set about drying himself, standing where Liam could watch him to make sure he didn’t touch his cock.  Once they were done Liam put on a pair of loose shorts and sat down on his bed to watch tv.  Theo didn’t get dressed because he sensed that Liam liked him this way.  He waited and an hour later he was sucking Liam off again.  Once Liam shot in his mouth and he swallowed it, they lay like that, Liam watching tv and Theo nursing on his cock for several hours.  Eventually Theo asked permission to talk.  
  
“What is it?” Liam raised an eyebrow.  
  
“There’s a way for you to have completely control over me.” Theo blushed.  “The Dread Doctors had this… device.  It let them shift things around and change things around… if you had it, you’d be able to make it impossible for me to orgasm no matter what’s happening to stimulate me otherwise.  You’d have completely control over my body.”  Theo blushed furiously.  
  
“Where is it?”  
  
“Hidden, in their lab.”  
  
“Take me there.” Liam pulled on a jacket.  
  
“May I get dressed?” Theo looked down.  
  
“No.  You may not.  You don’t fucking put on a scrap of clothing with out permission, and my standing order is you don’t wear clothes anywhere but to school.  And maybe not even then if it pleases me.” Liam opened his bedroom door and Theo walked out, naked, hard, and dripping slightly as he led the way out of the house and towards the where the Dread Doctor’s lab was.  Before he’d gone into purgatory he’d been used to walking around naked when he shifted from wolf form.  But he’d not really done that since he’d come back.  Walking naked and hanging long and hard and dripping was leaving him nervous and unsure.  But he led Liam to the lab and with a push on one spot on the wall he opened a hidden panel.  
  
“Here.” He gestured to an ancient wooden box.  Liam walked over and opened the box to see a tablet.  He glanced at Theo before picking it up and turning it on.  
  
“Fully charged?” He looked at Theo.  
  
“It never runs out of charge.  They didn’t know where it came from or how it does what it does.” Theo shrugged.  “Just that it gave them the power to change anything.”  
  
“Anything?” Liam raised an eyebrow and created a log in.  He saw a nude picture of himself and various stats.  He’d come back to that, but he went to the search function and typed in Theo’s name.  It found him and brought up a nude image of him.  “Huh.” Liam sat down and started going through things.  “You weren’t kidding.  I can set your sexuality, your kinks, even your personality.” He looked up at Theo.  
  
“I want to be of help to you.”  
  
“Oh you’ll be a help.” Liam smirked.  “I don’t see a means to stop you from orgasming.” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Over there.” Theo picked up an injection gun with a swirling liquid in a glass bulb.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Stage two… you inject it in the back of my neck and it adds functions to the tablet.  Allowing it to control nerves and other finer details.” He handed the injection gun to Liam who gestured for him to crouch down.  Aiming it against his skin on his neck he pulled the trigger and watched the fluid empty into Theo’s neck.  Theo shivered and stepped away from Liam.  “There should be an icon that looks like a sperm.”  
  
“I see it.” Liam tapped in and saw a setting that he toggled and caused Theo to drop down on his knees.  “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah… the upgrades that require the injection… are a little… more quick to take.” Theo panted, his cock throbbing and dripping but he slowly stood up and walked to Liam’s side.  “You hit this.” He pointed to a tiny icon that looked like a paint roller on the secondary menu.  “You told it to run at the settings you were looking at.”  
  
“Oh.” Liam nodded.  “I’ll be more careful.” Liam smirked, ticking settings and enjoying the power over Theo that he held.  Toggling it down he set it to where no matter what happened Theo would be hard and dripping but he’d never actually cum.  He smirked as he played with a couple more settings.  Playing with Theo’s kinks and triggers, until he was happy with where things stood and hit run again.  Theo dropped down to his knees, panting and swearing as his cock throbbed almost painfully.  He swore harder and harder till he could catch his breathing.  
  
“What’d you do?” Theo panted as he looked up at Liam.  
  
“I made sure this doesn’t cum.” He took Theo in his hand and stroked along him, making Theo shiver.  “You can play with it all you want, I can fuck you, you can use toys.  But you’ll never cum.  Not even from what should be wet dreams.  And every time you sleep is going to be a graphic sex dream…” Liam smirked.  
  
“God…” Theo blushed.  
  
“You’ll beg me to let you cum.  And maybe… maybe if you agree to my terms, maybe one day I’ll let you again. Till then…” Liam squeezed Theo’s balls.  “These are going to get quite swollen, and quite blue waiting on use.”  
  
“Liam…” Theo bit his lip.  
  
“But that’s okay.  Because you want my big dick in your throat and up your tight ass more then you know how to say, and certainly more then you want to be able to cum.”  
  
“Yes…” Theo moaned.  
  
“So I’m going to fuck your tight ass and make you my bitch right here, right now.  And then we’ll walk home and you’ll jerk off the whole way there, making the whole picture of you even more lude.  And I’ll whore you out to anyone who so much as glances at you twice on the way home.” Liam closed in, taking up Theo’s personal space.  “Because you’re mine and I’m going to breed you like the bitch you are.  You got that?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Theo moaned.  
  
“Then get on that surgical bed, and find something to hang on to, because I’m going to break you in.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Theo nodded, walking over and cleaning off the bed till he could get a better grip on it.  “I thought you weren’t into doing this…”Theo asked, his back to Liam.  
  
“I played with my settings a little.  Lowered my issues with it.  Made you my exception to the rule.” Liam unzipped his jeans and spit on his cock.  It was better than trusting anything in this room to be safe to use as lube.  Though in a second he wouldn’t need to worry about that.  “You ready?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Theo was half crouched, his cock laying on the cold leather of the table putting his ass at the right height for Liam, his upper chest exposed as he stood on his thighs and fists, his back arched looking at the open door of the Doctor’s lair.  
  
“Good.” Liam pushed his thumb into Theo’s ass and elicited a moan from his submissive bitch as Theo’s ass began to work the new organ placed inside.  He squirmed as his ass self lubricated before Liam lined up and shoved his whole cock to the hilt in one go.  
  
“SHHHIIIIIIIT!” Theo screamed, his fangs extending as he struggled to stay still.  
  
“Good boy.  You’ll learn.  And we’ll just keep doing this till you do.”  
  
“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
